PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE COMPONENT The Gene Expression Database for Mouse Development (GXD) program will be managed by the seasoned leadership team that has successfully led it for many years (Martin Ringwald, PI; co-Investigators Janan T. Eppig, James A. Kadin, and Joel E. Richardson). We will manage the goals and set the priorities of the GXD program on an ongoing basis. We will responsibly organize and assign the work of the GXD staff and regularly review outcomes and priorities. We will hold annual meetings of our external Scientific Advisory Board to review accomplishments, discuss barriers, evaluate all aspects of the GXD program, and garner input on our proposed work for the coming year as well as longer term goals.